Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga
by Andrew Lopez
Summary: Lope is heartbroken and cannot face their new enemy.....a seven year old boy to whom gave orders to Mehia.
1. Prom Night

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga  
  
  
Chapter 1- Prom Night   
  
  
  
  
Serena admired herself in the mirror. She was in a light blue dress and had her brown hair with blonde highlights brushed silky smooth. Her mother's head came up to the mirror and pushed her cheek against hers. Her brown hair shining in the mirror.   
  
"You look great." She said. Serena smiled, but then frowned. "Do you think I should tell him today?" She asked her mother. "You two have been together for about four and a half years, I think he's ready. And plus, I wouldn't be surprised if he....you know..." Serena turned around and looked at her mother. "No, what?" Her mother smiled and said. "Pop the question!" Serena chuckled. "Mom, I don't think-" She was cut off by a horn honking outside her house. "Gotta go! Bye Mom!" She said as she gave her mother a kiss on the cheek and opened the door to see...  
  
"Lope!" She yelled in surprise. "Well 'Hi' to you too!" Lope was wearing the formal and normal tuxedo, his hair was spiked as it would look if he was Super Saiyan except his hair was black. "Ready?" He asked. Serena nodded as she closed the door behind her. They began to walk to the limo. The whole "gang" decided to go together.   
  
"So who's Joey girlfriend for the week?" Serena asked as they walked near the limo. "Shanene." Lope said with a smirk. Serena chuckled as they climbed in.   
  
"HEY!" Delta yelled as Serena got in. "Hey Delta, Terra." She said. Lope leaned over to Serena's ear and quickly whispered, "You'll never guess who Zana is going with..." Serena looked at him questionably.   
  
They pulled into Zana's house and out stepped Zana and her date....Tycho...  
  
  
****At their Senoir Prom****  
  
They had already speant the whole night there. The couple of Lope and Serena danced the most. The school chaperones had just given a ten minute warning before the dance was over when Lope said something to Serena.  
  
"Serena, can we just go now?" Serena looked at Lope and nodded. They stepped outside. They began to walk near Lope's car(he parked it there before they got the limo)his brand new Mustang imported from Earth.   
  
They had gotten so far as to the water fountain that looked like a tiger spitting water. Lope stopped and turned around to his date and grabbed her hand. "Serena, you know that I love you right?" He said as he looked into her blue eyes. She nodded. "Serena, I couldn't bear to see anything come between us." Serena looked at him. "Where is this going?" She asked. Lope then knelt down on one knee. Serena gasped as he pulled out a black jewelry box and began to start a question....  
  
"Serena, will you marry me?" Serena gasped as she thought for a second. "Lope....I-I-can't" She said before running back to the gym. Lope stood up and just sighed, before puting the ring back into his pocket.   
  
He walked to his car and stuck the key into the door before he felt something in his head so powerful it knocked him down. Lope then knew what it was. A power source. It was a familiar energy. Lope searched his memory to see who it could be.... then he knew.... it was the energy of Mehia......  
  
  
  
  



	2. Lope's Brother?

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga  
  
  
Chapter 2- Lope's Brother?  
  
  
"So guys Mehia's coming back." Lope finished explained to Terra and Joey at the food court. "I've already asked Zana, Tycho, and Delta and they're in." Joey and Terra looked at each other. "What about Serena?" Joey asked. "What about her." Terra looked at Lope and said, " Is she coming?" Lope sighed and leaned back. "I didn't ask, I was affraid she was going to say 'no'!"   
  
Terra sighed. "God! What happened last night?!" Lope sighed and put his hand in his pocket and pulled out the engangement ring and showed it to his friends. "Let's just say I don't need this anymore!" He said as he threw it at the table. "You didn't..." Joey said as he looked at the ring.  
  
****At a remote desert area****  
  
Every body drove up. Then all of a sudden another car drove up. Lope's head popped out of his car and looked at Joey. "You called 'her'?!!" Serena stepped out of her car. "HI everybody!"  
  
Lope ran over to a cactus and just stood next to it crossed armed.   
  
"What's up with him?" Serena asked. Joey walked over to her and looked at her. "Don't act like you don't know. You broke his heart! He loves you and you just say 'no'"   
  
BOOOM!!! A space pod hit the ground near Lope. "Yes! C'mon Mehia!" Lope said. "Kill me if you have to!" "OK!" Mehia voice said as he stepped out of his space pod. He had robotic arms and chest. He flew at Lope and swung a punch at him, Lope ducked back and kicked Mehia in the head. Mehia then came down with his robotic arm and collided with Lope's chest. Lope fell to the ground, gasping for air. The other's got into fighting stances. "Lope! You haven't been training!"   
  
Lope got up and into his fighting stance. Whack! Lope did an outside crescent kick to Mehia's head and jumped up and spun around kicking him with the other foot. Lope landed on a knee and smirked at Mehia. "Looks like the Home For Infinite Losers didn't help you much either!"  
  
Mehia got up and wipped the blood off his lip. He swung a punch at Lope, he blocked it with his arm. Lope bent down and swung his foot along the ground for a sweep, but Mehia had jumped up. Lope got up and spun around doing his spinning heel kick, sending Mehia into a nearby cactus.  
  
Mehia got up and pulled the cactus needles out of his back. He got up and stood in his fighting stance.  
  
BOOOOMMM!!!! Another space pod hit the ground behind Mehia's. "Step down warrior..." A voice said. "MAKE ME!" Mehia yelled. A fighter stepped out of his pod. He was wearing Saiyan armor. He was wearing whit pants under them and a black tank top.  
  
Mehia flew at him. SLICE! his robotic arm flew through the air. "HEY! You have a weapon!"   
  
The fighter threw his 5 foot sword to the ground. Flash! He was Super Saiyan. FLASH! Super Saiyan 2. Lope gasped.  
  
BOOM! Mehia was blown away. MEhia got up. He was hurt...bad.... WHAM! A punch sent his a couple of feet away. Mehia got up. He jumped and sailed through the the air with one foot tucked in and the other outward. He flew closer and closer towards the fighter. WHOOSH! The fighter disapeared. Mehia couldn't stop. WHOOSH! The fighter appeared in front of him. WHAM! The fighter kicked Mehia's leg causing him to spin. His legs did a complete 360. His head was by the fighter. WHAM! THe fighter kicked his head with such force, that if it was not for his robotic spine it would have blown up the blood vessels.  
  
Mehia hit the ground with a sick thud. He looked up. His body ached with pain. He told the person that modified his body to put pain receptors in him so he could feel the pain. Boy was that a bad idea...  
  
Mehia got up. He looked around and couldn't find the fighter. A dark shadow then appeared over him. He turned around to see the fighter perched on the cactus. His sword on his back. Mehia then jumped through the air to pounce on him, but....SHINK! SLASH! Mehia was cut in half in the midsection. Boom! The fighter kicked the bottom half of his body into the cactus and the top half into the air.  
  
The fighter dropped his sword to the ground. He then powered up his yellow energy field and put his hands together, connecting them at the wrist. BOOM! His yellow energy field traveled through his body and out his hands and towards Mehia... BOOM! Mehia's torso exploded.   
  
Lope gasped again. He almost lost his life fighting Mehia the first time, and this fighter killed him with his energy field! But not only that, he went Super Saiyan 2 no problem! Lope hadn't done that since the fight with Mehia! But of course, Lope hadn't left his normal form, and had Mehia beaten. This fighter could be just a show off!  
  
The fighter flew over to Lope and stood before him. Lope looked at him. The group could feel the jelously and hatred that Lope felt right then. "So, wanna embarass me in front of my friends huh?!" Lope said as he pushed the fight backwards. The fighter reacted by swinging a punch around the air gathering up strenght and hitting Lope in the chest, sending him backwards into Joey's car. The car flew back upon impact. Lope coughed up some blood. His friends came to see if he was alright. He pushed them back, not with his hands, but his energy field. His yellow energy field knocked them all down. Lope's hair stood up in spikes very sharp. "Alright! Let's go!"  
  
The rest of the group had seen Lope in action before and hid behind his car for protection.  
  
The two energy fields danced against each other, as if intiminating each other. The two fighters stood about twenty feet away from their opponents. "WELL C'MON!" Lope yelled. The fighter just stood their thinking.   
  
This is him! He thought. This is the Saiyan that lived on this planet! This was...  
  
WHAM! The fighter flew back from the collision with Lope's fist. He had taken a cheap shot! Wham! Lope kneed him in the stomach. Wham! He kneed him in his head. WHAM! Lope spun around and did his spinning heel kick again. The fighter went down. Lope jumped up and attempted a leg drop. FLASH! The fighter charged up his energy field sending Lope into the air about fifteen feet. Lope stopped at that height and looked down. This was it, the real "fun" was going to start.  
  
Whoosh! The fighter disapeared. Lope lost sight of him before...WHAM! A hand connected to the back of his neck. WHAM! The fighter spun around and connected his foot to the back of Lope's head. Lope flew to the ground at unsafe speeds. BOOM! He hit the ground and made a decent size crater. Lope crawled out of the crater and wiped the blood off his lip. He got up.  
  
"Quiting is not in Lope's vocabulary..." Joey said. "That isn't neccicarilly a good thing..." Terra commented.  
  
Lope jumped up and charged at the fighter. He swung numerous punches at him, and he dodged them all...WHAM! A fist hit Lope's cheeck. WHAM! A knee to the stomach. WHAM! Scissor kick sending Lope to the ground, making a new crater. Lope was getting fustrated.  
  
"Let's see how you do against a technique I learned from a dead guy!" Lope yelled as he got up. He put his hands together at the wrist and began to focus. The fighter just stood there waiting. "Ka!" Lope began as a blue dim light appeared between his palms. "MAY!" The light grew brighter. "YA!" His hand held a blue orb. "MAY!" He pointed his hands at the fighter. "YA!!!!!!" The blue blast shot towards the fighter. Closer and closer it got before.... the fighter grabbed the beam as it was inches away and threw it into the air....  
  
Lope sighed as he fell down to a knee. It would take a moment to regain his strength. His hair faded back into his black hair as Lope began to breath hard to catch his breath.   
  
The fighter stood above Lope. He had to admit, this kid didn't give up!  
He flew down in front of Lope and put out a hand of help. Lope looked at him, still breathing hard, and took it. The fighter helped Lope up and finnaly spoke.   
  
"The Name is Talos." He said softly in a dull tone. Lope looked at him. "I'm Lope." Talos looked at the beaten warrior. So this is what his little brother looked like. He sighed. He should be proud that this was his blood that stood before him. His father, Tora, had said that his brother lived in a far away planet, and that he was dishonored by him. But Talos couldn't blame him, having a child with a human was known as treachery and betrayal on the home planet of Vegita. But his father should have never been ashamed, his second born son that stood before him now, was as good as a fighter as Talos had been at his age, even better.  
  
"Well Lope, has your mother told you who your father is?" Lope looked confused. "No. My father is dead. She hasn't even mentioned him." Talos chuckled. "You may have figured out that your father was Saiyan, because your a Super Saiyan, but you don't know that your father is the great Tora!" Lope still looked confused. "Where are you going with this?" Talos ignored him. "Tora was a father of two..." Lope still was confused. "You were one" Talos said pointing to him. He then pointed his finger to himself. "I was the other." Lope was shocked. A brother! After eighteen years of his life, he had a brother! Lope's brain was filled by so many questions that his brain just decided to take a little break. Crash! The ground went and Lope fell back.  
  



	3. Explinations

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga  
  
  
Chapter 3- Explinations  
  
  
The next day Lope, his newly found brother, and the rest of the guys decided to go to the gym. Plus Lope wanted to spar with Talos.  
  
But the girls on the other hand did something they always do after a big and tramatic event....shoping...  
  
The girls sat down at the food court to take a break. All three of them had at least three bags in their hands. As they sat down Delta began a conversation.  
  
"Alright, girl, spill. What is up with you and Lope? One day, you two love each other, and the next Lope can't stand you!" Serena looked around for an excuse not to answer.   
  
"You guys as hungry as me? Cause' I'm starving!" She said as she got up. "Nope! Sit down." Zana comanded. Serena sat down and sighed.  
  
"Well you see on Prom Night, Lope well...." "Well what?!" Zana asked. "Proposed to me..." Delta and Zana looked at each other and smiled excitidly. "So he asked you to be Mrs. Serena Andrews?!" Delta asked. "Yeah....but...you see...." She said frowning. "You didn't..." Zana said. "What?" Delta asked. "Say no..." Serena answered for Zana.   
  
They all sat back. They understood why Lope was mad now. "But why?" Delta asked softly. "Well there is something I don't want Lope to find out about me..." She answered. "Which is...?" Zana led on. "I can't tell you guys either." Delta and Serena leaned back again and gave up. Whatever was buggin her, she would not tell.  
  
****At the gym  
  
WHAM! Lope fell to the ground. "Best...22 out of 23!" He said weakly. His brother stood before him barely breaking a sweat. Lope stood up and WHAM! A shuffle side kick knocked him down. "OK! Break time!" Joey said hoping to save his friend. He looked at Lope and saw him praising him.   
  
"So, Talos," Tycho began "How are you from the planet of Vegita, and yet are so young?" Talos gave him a dagger stare. "What do you know about Vegita?" He asked. Lope got up with the help of Joey and said, "Tycho here is from a Saiyan Survivor colony." Talos nodded. "So you to know how to become a tame Saiyan and control your killer amibitions?" Tycho nodded.  
  
"Anyway, The reason I am here is because I was sent out at my teen years to a planet. But my pod was hit with a small meteor and threw it off course. I crashed onto a planet with gravity 75 times Vegita's Gravity. The inhabitants took care of me for two years and I achieved the level of Super Saiyan 2. I then set off to find other saiyans and i detected you first. The trip would have taken two days but you were only an kid. So I stretched out the trip for nine years, while I was criogenically frozen, which explains my youth. I just came here yesterday which is the first time I accually stepped out of the pod. And here I am!"  
  
Lope just stared in ammusement. He stopped to do the math. His brother was 24 years older than him! He only looked like 4 years older than him.  
  
***Back at the mall  
  
"SO what's the story behind you and Tycho?" Serena asked Zana.   
  
"Well..." She began to smile, "Well I kinda couldn't help but fall for him when he displayed such heroism when he fought Mehia! Even though he is a little self centered and only danced with me once!"  
  
  
Author's note: I know it's short but I was in a hurry. But next, the enemy is revealed! MuhahahahaH! 


	4. Enemy's Brutal Message

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga  
  
  
Chapter 4- Enemy's Message  
  
  
  
Lope sighed as he stepped out of the gym. Every muscle in his body ached, but he was getting closer to his brother's power. His brother decided to stay with his mother as Lope lived in his appartment he rented for him and 'Serena'.  
  
He eased his key into his door and opened. He walked over to the couch he had bought and flopped down on it. He was making good money as a personal trainer. Lope turned on the TV and flipped through the channels, after finding nothing, he dozed off....  
  
Clank Clank Clank. Lope woke up. He heard something. Clank Clank Clank. They were dishes, meaning someone was in his house. Lope got up and walked to the kitchen ready to fight. He turned the corner to see....  
  
"JOEY! I Told you to melt the key I gave you!" Lope yelled. Joey, in surprise, dropped the salami he had in his mouth.   
  
CREAK. Lope doors opened. "Joey who else is here?" He asked. Joey shrugged. Lope turned the corner to greet whoever it was and WHAM! Lope flew out the balcony window. Lope hit the fire escape. He looked up. His attacker was a green guy with antennes. The guy flew down and kicked Lope again and boom! Lope flew through the metal bars towards the ground. Lope stopped and hovered. He sighed. He shouldn't have bought a fifth floor appartment!  
  
His attacker flew down and hovered before him. He reached accross his chest and pulled off his cape, that looked similar of Piccolo's.   
  
"I am Cammox" The fighter began. "Well I'm-" "I know who you are Lope." Lope was shocked. How did this fighter kn- WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!  
  
Lope hovered back. His cheeks ached. That fighter was a bad fighter! Lope finnaly smiled. "I guess playtimes over!" Lope leaned back and reached in deeply to release his rage, he let out a loud yell and....nothing... "What the?" Lope asked. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! A knee to the stomach and two puches to the ribs. Lope looked up at Cammox. He lifted his leg high and swung it down at Lope, immediately knocking him out. Lope's limp body flew down to the ground and hit it. Lope felt his bad shoulder(the one Mehia messed up) snap. Lope regained his senses only to see Cammox shooting several beam into the ground where he laid.   
  
By this time Joey flew out and attempted to help but was shut up when Cammox threw him back to the appartment.  
  
Lope smiled. This was how it would end...He couldn't win because he couldn't go Super Saiyan. And he couldn't go Super Saiyan, because what drived him to it was lost. The reason he fought was lost. His one point on Kailaz was lost. Serena was lost....  
  
*****  
  
Serena gasped as she walked into a hospital room where Lope laid. He was out cold. She sat down beside him. She began to think and then spoke. "I'm sorry Lope," She began. "I love you, I really do, but its just-"   
  
"Excuse me miss," A docter said as he walked in. "Visiting hours are over." Serena nodded. She got up and kissed Lope on the forehead and left.  
  
*****  
  
Serena walked into Lope's appartment. Techniquely it belonged to her. She payed half of the rent. She knew she couldn't go home, because her little sister was throwing a party.  
  
"Serena." A voice said behind her. She whirled around to see Cammox the fighter that lead the demise on Lope. "Who are you?" She demanded. "Cammox. I hearby chalenge you and your 'team' of fighters to fight me and my team at Kailaz Mountains in three days." Serena was shocked. "Did you-" She began. "And yes. I did kill Lope." Serena felt like her heart had been ripped out. "You son of a-" "Three days Serena, Three days" He disapeared.  
  
Serena then did something she did very often in this period of time. She cried. A whole lot....  
  
  
*****  
  
Lope sat up. What kind of cold blooded moron attacks a guy in the hospital? He thought. He stood up and fell. He needed some Red Bull!   
  
"Hey Lope." A raspy voice said behind him. He turned around to see a whit cat. "Take these!" It said. Lope was about to object but the cat gave him a brown bag and disapeared. Lope opened the bag and saw a green bean. He looked at it and ate it.   
  
WOW! He thought. Lope flipped up. He felt better than ever! Then he recalled that Saiyans get stronger every time they were defeated! So Lope was incredibly strong. With or without Super Saiyan.  
  
Author's Note: Ok im in flordia and it will take longer to write stories cause im on vacation but since im well rested consider the stories to get better. 


	5. Cammox's Defeat Before the Big Battle

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga  
  
  
Chapter 5- Cammox's Defeat Before the Battle  
  
  
  
Serena finished her story to the gang.   
  
"Wow. Lope was defeated that easily?" Delta asked. Serena nodded.   
  
"Well we have to go to a higher level than we ever had before." Terra commented. "We have to surpass Lope completely." They all nodded. They then went to the gym where they trained until they couldn't move anymore. That is except for Talos.   
  
"Hey...Talos," Joey said between breaths. "Aren't you going to train?" Talos sighed. "You forget. I have already surpassed Lope. I don't want him to look to bad compared to his big brother."  
  
  
****Meanwhile on the outskirts of the Kailaz Mountains****  
  
Lope flew around bundenled up in his jacket. He was around here somewhere. There he was! He was under a tree.  
  
"Cammox!" Lope yelled from above. Cammox jumped up and looked shocked. "Let's finish this!" Cammox nodded. He flew up towards Lope. Wham! Lope kicked Cammox in the back. WHAM! He kicked Cammox's head. WHAM! He knocked him to the ground.  
  
Cammox slowly got out of his crater. "Prox men! Attack!" At that command little green men that looked like Cell Jrs flew out and surrounded Lope. Lope smiled. This was gonna be fun....  
  
*****  
  
Serena swung punches at Joey. He dodged them all easily. "Serena! Pay attention to what you're doing!" She ignored him. WHAM! He hit her in the ribs. She fell to the ground gasping for air.  
  
Joey threw a towel to Serena to wipe her sweat. He knelt down beside her. "What is wrong Serena? I've known you since the 7th grade. You have never given in that easily." Serena looked down. "It's Lope isn't it?" Joey asked. She nodded. Joey knew why too. Lope had refused to talk to her because she said no to the big question. "Well c'mon." Joey said. "We're getin you and Lope back together."  
  
****  
  
BOOM! Lope stood above the shattered bodies of the Prox men. His jacket and half his shirt were ripped off. "Now just you and me Cammox!" Lope yelled. "You're gonna love this!" FLASH! He was Super Saiyan 2! Cammox gasped.  
  
Lope flew down and rammed a knee into Cammox's abdoemen. He spun around and connected his ankle to his jaw, causeing Cammox to flip. In mid-air, Lope grabbed him and slammed him down into the ground. Cammox's eyes were glazed over.   
  
"Who's the winner now?" Lope said intimidly. Cammox looked up. "Prox is." Lope was confused. "Who's Prox?" "Mehia and my boss." Lope was shocked, someone as powerful as Mehia had a boss? So Mehia was just a pawn!   
  
BOOOOOM!! Lope shot a blast at the fallen Cammox, not killing him but severly injuring him.  
  
****  
  
Lope eased his key in the door of his appartment and opened it. He was about to plop down on the couch but it was occupied! By Serena and Joey! Serena had her head on Joey's shoulder as they both slept. Lope couldn't believe this! She was with JOEY! His best friend. Lope didn't stop to think he just turned around and slammed the door upon his exit.  
  
****  
  
SLAM! Serena woke up with a start. She noticed she was sleeping on Joey's shoulder. SHe pushed him off the couch.   
  
"OW! What's you do that for!" Joey asked. "Moron I think Lope came and left." She stopped and thought for a second. If she was sleeping on Joey's shoulder what would he think!   
  
  
Author's Note: More trouble for the group great. 


	6. Lope's Return To The Battle Field

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga  
  
  
Chapter 6- Lope's Return To The Battlefield  
  
  
  
Lope flew back to the gym. He needed to take his anger out on something. The punching bag seemed perfect. After about three hours of beating the bag he leaned against the punching bag and began to cry. He continued punching the bag until he couldn't move. He slept where he fell. He just laid there until morning....  
  
  
*****  
  
Serena and Joey met each other on the football field of their school.   
  
"You call everyone?" Serena asked Joey. He nodded. Just then the rest of the group rounded the bleachers.   
  
"Hey!" Zana yelled. Serena held up a hand of silence. "This is it." She began. Everyone looked at each other confused. "The battle ground for our fight." Everyone nodded. "And here they come." SHe said as she pointed towards the sky.  
  
Cammox landed in front of the the group. He had his arm in a sling. Then seven more fighters landed behind him.  
  
"I'm Aniex." Said a fighter with purple skin and a head shaped like a watermelon. He wore saiyan armor.  
  
"I'm Tojoy." Said a fighter with blue skin and long black hair that went down to his ankles. He too wore saiyan armor.  
  
"I'm Pheyrapt." Said a fighter with pitch black skin and blonde hair.(Okay there are still four more togo and they all have saiyan armor)  
  
"The name is Knert" The fighter who spoke was human had red firey hair.  
  
"I am Baldo" Said the fighter was in fact a bald human.  
  
"I'm Puangle" Said a green fighter that was namekian.  
  
"And I am Chei" Said a fighter who was obviously a saiyan(The tail)  
  
****  
  
Flash! Lope had a vision as he slept. Lope saw himself being beaten down by a big guy. He was picked up and thrown into a pilliar of a building. Lope began to feel his life fade away. From Lope's view away from his body he saw Serena run over to his side and began to weep over him. Lope then saw her stand up and see her say something. Being that this was a dream he could not hear what she said. She then began to yell at the top of her lungs. Lope, even though it was a dream, could feel her awesome power. The lights in the building began to explode. A yellow mist appeared and....  
  
Lope awoke with a start. What was up with that dream?! He thought. He stood up and could feel his muscles ache. How long was he training? He thought. Lope then felt a quick spaz of dizzieness. The fight had begun! He had to get there.  
  
****  
  
Serena fought with her opponent Chei. He swung punches at her that she could not dodge. She absorbed the blows and collided her foot to his head. He went down to the ground hard. Serena was breathing hard. This wasn't easy! She thought as her opponent rose from the ground.  
  
Delta and Terra fought back to back against their opponents Knert and Baldo. Delta with the ability to read minds anticipated Knert's every move. SHe smacked him around so many times that he considered quiting. Terra on the other hand was jsut plain over powering Baldo. Despite Baldo's big size advantage he was still winning. Delta and Terra then both grabbed there opponents and slammed their opponents into each other. They were breathing hard though they were winning they were using every ounce of energy.  
  
"Enough playin!" Cammox yelled from his seat. His men turned around and faced him and smiled. They all nodded in unisen. BOOM! A huge crater appeared over the battle field. Our heroes were all knocked against each other and fell to the middle. Their enemies now grew three times their normal size and they all could feel the thickness of their energy.  
  
"Hey guys!" a voice said from behind them. THey all turned in unisen away from their fallen opponents. They saw Lope fully powered up in Super Saiyan 2. They all gasped. "Yes I have found a new reason to fight! It is called revenge!"   
  
"Well just don't stand there. ATTACK!" Cammox yelled.   
  
His men started to charge. Lope held a hand for them to wait. He looked at his fallen friends. They even had defeated his brother! Lope looked up ragefully. He flew higher into cloud level and got into his fighting position and motioned for them to bring it.  
  
****  
  
Serena awoke from her temporary slumber. And looked up. She saw the whole bunch of Cammox's men. They stood above her and the rest of the gang. They chuckled. She saw Lope appear, and lead them off into the clouds.  
  
Serena looked down at the ground. She knew Lope was strong, but not as strong as Talos. And Talos was defeated. But she knew what he was doing. He was buying them recovery time. She hated him for it. She knew he could hold out but for how long?  
  
****  
  
Lope stood before the group. It had lasted 5 minutes. His shirt was ripped off, and on one leg of his pants was ripped off. His shoulder was dislocated until he popped it back in and his torso was bloody from all the blasts that he absorbed.  
  
"Had enough?" Yelled Tojoy. Lope smiled. "Are...you kindin?" He said between breaths. The group laughed. One on Seven? Lope thought. "I always liked uneven odds." Just then Lope remembered something. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a green bean and popped it into his mouth. Then her grabbed the bag and dropped it into the ground. Lope could feel the drastic change in his power level. Once again he recalled that saiyans get stronger and increase their power level every time they are defeated.  
  
"Now let's continue!"  
  
****  
  
Serena saw a brown bag plob onto the ground she slowly crawled over to it. She picked it up and saw a note on it.   
  
-Each one of you eat one!  
  
Lope  
  
She reached into the bag and pulled out a bean and ate. She then stood up. SHe felt great now! She ran over to the group and gave each of them one. They all stood up. Tycho and Talos felt their powers boost. THey both powered up into their Super Saiyan forms. Tycho now with his power boosted powered up into Super Saiyan 2. Talos powered up quickly into Super SAiyan 2.   
  
"Let's go Tycho." Talos said as he flew up into the sky. Tycho soon folowed.  
  
Serena looked up. Terra, Delta Zana, and Joey stood around her ready to fly behind them. She held up a hand. This was something they had to do.   
She looked over to the bleachers. Cammox sat there dozing off. "CAMMOX! EAT ONE!" She said as she threw the bag of beans to him. It hit him in his head. He grabbed it and ate one. He stood up. He was healed!  
  
"Stupid human! That'll be your downfall!"  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: If you read this on ffn.net congrates! YOu did the impossible! 


	7. Saiyan Pride

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga  
  
  
Chapter 7- Saiyan Pride  
  
  
Lope saw Tycho and Talos fly up to him.  
  
"Wha-" He began. Talos held a hand up. "You can't have all the fun."  
  
The group of 7 stood before the three. There was going to be hell to pay...  
  
  
****  
  
Serena stood before Cammox with Joey, Delta,Terra, and Xzanayu behind her.  
  
"Hey Cammox. One on one make your pick!" Serena yelled. Cammox looked at the group. "You." He said pointing to Delta. "Good choice." Serena said signalling Terra to go at it with Cammox. "Wha-" "You didn't think we would let you pic who kills you!"   
  
Terra smiled as he stepped forward. What fun.  
  
****  
  
Lope signalled three of the fighters to go after him. That left two each for the remaining saiyans.  
  
"C'mon. I have to eat dinner soon!" Lope joked as his opponents attacked him. He dodged all of their punches. WHAM!WHAM!WHAM! He hit them all by sticking his leg out and spinning around. Lope's opponents bent their heads down to recoil in pain....big mistake. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Lope elbowed them in the pressure point in the back of the neck paralyzing them instantly.  
  
Lope put his hands together at the wrist and began to focus. The fighters just stood there waiting. "Ka!" Lope began as a blue dim light appeared between his palms. "MAY!" The light grew brighter. "YA!" His hand held a blue orb. "MAY!" He pointed his hands at the his opponents. "YA!!!!!!"   
  
A blue blast flew towards them and boom! They all blew up. Lope had defeated the trio.  
  
****  
  
Cammox swung a punch at Terra. Terra absorbed the blow. He looked at Cammox for a second, before hitting him in the ribs so hard Cammox was brought down to his knees gasping for air.   
  
Cammox recovered quickly and powered up to his full power. Terra could feel the great increase. THis wasn't so easy anymore! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! Cammox threw dozens of punches. Terra couldn't take it anymore. "AHHHH!! TERRABLE DIASASTER!" He yelled as a red field surrounded him. Terra concentrated all his energy into this attack. "DELTA!! TAKE COVER!!!" He yelled. Delta grabbed Serena and signalled for Zana and Joey to follow her. They dove into a ditch. BOOM!!!!! A huge explosion shoook the area. Terra stood there gasping for air, but alive. Cammox on the other hand was gone...that is except for the head that landed by the ditch.   
  
"uh..." He said as blood spat of his mouth. "Prox will get you..." He said before dying.   
  
Terra slowly flew down and fell into Delta's arms. He was exhausted. He used all of his energy. He just needed a little nap....  
  
****  
  
Tycho's pupils were gone. This was his first time as SUper Saiyan two therefore he wasn't in complete control. BUt that was a good thing. For him, not his enemies.   
  
HIs two opponents stood behind him discussing strategy. BOOM! They both hit him. They charged and grabbed for him and grabbed....nothing....   
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Tycho yelled as he kicked one guy in the head, knocking him to the ground. He grabbed the namekian's head and gripped it tight. He desprately gasped for air. "Shut up." Tycho said coldly as he disconnected his head from his body. He dropped the body to the ground.   
  
The other fighter came at him enraged. Tycho threw the namekian's head at him and he caught it. Tycho then jumped up and used his feet as scissors and took of his other opponent's head. Tycho stood there, as the thick mist of blood filled the air. He then calmed down and still in his super saiyan form began to breathe haard. "What a workout!" He said.  
  
****  
  
Serena gasped as she saw heads and bodies hit the ground, but was somewhat relieved that it was not Lope's or Tycho's.  
  
****  
  
Talos finished his blast. He had killed them. Easy. He sighed. Of all the people in the group he got the weakest ones!   
  
FLASH! Talos felt an awesome power. It was huge. It was entering in the Kailaz Mountains, the originaly intended fighting ground. These fighters were planning on letting their boss finish them off!  
  
What ever their boss was he didn't stand a chance...  
  
  
Author's Note: Good huh? Well sorry it took so long but it was worth it right? Well anyway, next chapter we can finnaly find out who this Prox is right? Well let's just say it isnt good.  



	8. Secret Revealed

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga   
  
  
Chapter 8- Secret Revealed   
  
  
Lope flew into the mountains. He knew this area well. It was the area with the temple of Kailaz. The temple was supposed to be a holy place, with no fighting. And he planned on changing that.   
  
Lope stopped abrubtly. He turned and faced his friends.   
  
"Terra, and Talos, stay here." He said. Everyone was shocked at this announcement. "Serena you too. Delta and Xzanayu come with me and cover my back."   
  
Everyone did as they were told. Tycho on the other hand, didn't have any orders so he followed.   
  
*****   
  
A space pod stood pertruding from the ground. Lope and the rest of the team he put together stood before it. It began to open....and outstepped.....a seven year old boy.   
  
"What the hell is this?" Xzanayu said quickly.   
  
The boy was normal height for his age and had a cloak drooped over his shoulders.   
  
"Zana!" Lope said quickly, "Don't judge him by his appearance, just feel his power!" Zana did as she was told and was shocked! The overwhelming power!   
  
"I am Prox" Said the boy. "And you defeated my best pawn." Lope looked deep in his eyes. He saw no remorse no respect... just pure hate.   
  
"Guys leave." Lope said. "WHAT?!" Zana and Delta yelled. "This is gonna get ugly. Just make sure no one else comes in." They both nodded and went to the perremitter.   
  
*****   
  
"Alright Prox. Into the temple." Prox nodded as they both flew into the temple.   
  
Lope closed his eyes and began to yell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He yelled. His power reached its maximum super saiyan 2 level. Prox yawned. "My turn!"   
  
Prox jumped and hovered in air. "AHHHH!!!" He yelled. BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! New legs and arms sprounted out from the small body. BOOM! His big chest emerged from the small torso. Lope reconized the figure.... it was the same guy from his dream... so Lope knew he could try to defeat him... but couldn't.   
  
*****   
  
Serena hated being left outside. To her knowledge, Lope could be dieing and she wouldn't be there. Just because she wouldn't marry him doesn't mean she didn't love him! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! She saw Lope's body fly through a wall in the temple. She started to go towards him but he held a hand of wait.   
  
*****   
  
Lope was hurt bad. He stood up and felt pain shoot through his leg. No doubt. He was almost defeated. Prox stepped outside and stood before Lope. Lope jumped and hit his foot against his head. He didn't even flinch. Prox grabbed his foot and swung Lope back into the temple. Lope flew until he hit a pillar. The whole temple then colapsed on top of Lope and Prox.   
  
Seconds later Prox stood up with little trouble at all. Lope....didn't get up at all... Serena saw enough. She flew down and began unburrying her true love.   
  
BOOM! Serena was blown back. She saw a yellow energy field blast away the rubble. Lope was back up and ready to fight.   
  
BOOM! He was down again but this time defeated. Prox shot him with a single blast and defeated the saiyan warrior!   
  
Serena flew down to Lope. And began to cry. "You bastard!" She yelled. A yellow mist appeared around her. Her hair stood straight out. And turned gold.   
  
Yes she was a super saiyan.... 


	9. Love's Biggest Test

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga   
  
  
Chapter 9-Love's Biggest Test  
  
  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!" Serena yelled. Prox was shocked. A female saiyan? And a Super Saiyan at that!   
  
"Prox! You try to kill my only Love and now you will die!" Serena already knew about her super saiyan powers. She had felt them in the fight with Mehia, but chose to keep it a secret. She brought up the subject with her mom and she explained that her real dad was really a saiyan.  
  
BOOM! A blast hit Serena with the effects left as... nothing. She didn't feel a thing! "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Serena flew at Prox at her fastest speed. WHAM! She rammed her knee in his chest. WHAM! She hit him in the head with her hand.   
  
WHAM! Prox headbutted her. She fell back. She flew back at him, and swung a punch and hit... air. He disapeared! WHAM! A hand came accross her back. She felt the pain.   
  
"Serena!" She heard a familiar voice. "Lope doesn't love you!" Serena was shocked to find that Delta was the one saying this! She felt crushed. "No! He loves me!" Serena felt angry now. Then she noticed what her best friend was doing. SHe was making her go super saiyan two!  
She was doing a good job, cause sure enough...  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!" Her hair went two shades darker and stood out behind her. Her gold energy field grew bigger and felt more powerful. She was a super saiyan two!  
  
Down below, Lope slowly got up. His arm hanging limply by his side. He charged his energy onto one blast, this is all he would have left.   
  
Prox saw Lope out of the corner of his eye. He began to charge a blast of his own. BOOM! It collided with Lope. But didn't hurt him, but restored him...phsically. Mentally on the other hand he was anything but better...but worse. It turned the pure Lope... evil...  
  
"Serena!" He began, "EAT THIS!" Lope took a breath and tossed a blast at the love of his life... 


	10. Saiyan God?

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga   
  
  
Chapter 10- Saiyan God?  
  
  
  
Serena dodged the blast and stared at Lope, bewildered. He had betrayed her? Prox smiled and disapeared into the darkness.   
  
"Lope?" Serena began. WHAM! Lope appeared behind Serena and punched into her spine. She yelled in pain. Lope swung a punch down at her throut and collided, leaving Serena breathless. "Lope..." She gasped out. Lope looked at her with an evil glance. His eyes had turned into a pitch black color. His hair hadn't turned gold, because he wasn't super saiyan.... wait that was it! Serena was Super Saiyan 2 and he hadn't even transformed. SHe could overpower him no problem!  
  
WHAM! Lope slammed his fist into the jaw of his only Love. Serena obsorbed the blow and did a backflip, im the process she charged up a ball of energy and threw it at Lope. BOOOM! Lope took the blow and flew to the ground. The remaining ruins of the temple were then knocked down. Lope quickly flipped up in a mist of yellow. BOOM! The ruins blew away and encircled Lope. His hair grew longer and turned a dark gold. He was Super Saiyan 2 too...  
  
"So much for my advantage...."  
  
*****  
  
Terra watched in awe as Lope and Serena battled. He couldn't believe it... WHAM! Something collided with his chest. He recovered to see the giant Prox standing before him. Wham! He brought his huge fist down on his skull knocking him down and temperarely out.   
  
Delta saw this and attacked Prox. He dodged the jump kick and swung a punch at Joey who was also charging. Xzanayu kicked him in the back and Prox absorbed the blow. Xzanayu then grabbed his neck and was mounted on his back... Big mistake... "AHHHH!" Prox yelled as spikes popped out of his back and right through Zana's leg. She yelled in pain and moaned in agony. Prox retracted his blades and let the crippled Zana fall to the floor.   
  
BOOM! Two of the level 2 Super Saiyan's stood before Prox and shot small blast at him to slow him down. Tycho and Talos charged at Prox and slammed their fist into his ribbs numerous times. They both charged energy into their fist, and with one punch that they did together, Prox was brought down and was coughing up blood. They looked at the pitiful Prox. He had gone back into his 7 year old form. The super saiyan's did something they have never been taught to... they took mercy... Big mistake. Prox stood up. He stuck his arms out. The whole group stared at him. BOOM! Pink energy ropes shot out and wrapped around the whole group. Talos and Tycho went back to normal and were drained of their energy. Everyone else just fell as Prox took all of their energy. Prox then went back to his big form.  
  
****  
  
Lope wiped the blood from his lip. "let's go." Short and sweet. Serena flew towards Lope at her highest speed possible. Lope did the same. They collided, the air became thick with power. They were fighting with everything they had and they were equally matched. Lope stepped back and swung a punch at Serena and it landed on her cheek. Serena absorbed it and kicked him on his head. They flew back from each other to reflect on what had happened. No one would win this fight unless they out smarted the other...  
  
Serena was the first to sense it...the extreme power of Prox. She glanced to where the power was...big mistake...WHAM! Lope hit Serena with a punch that would have killed her if not for her Super Saiyan status. Serena's attention was back on Lope. She was mad now. She swung a punch at Lope, and he dodged it. He uppercutted her and knocked her to the ground. "Ka..." He began. "Ma" Lope felt a pain in his chest. His heart... "Ya" What was he doing? He thought. "MAY" he couldn't do this! He couldn't kill the woman he loved! The blast couldn't be stopped now!   
  
Do it... A voice said in his head. Lope shook his head. HE can't.   
  
You will... Lope lost control, something had complete control of him. That's when he launched the blast. "NOOOOOOO!" Lope yelled. The blue blast flew towards Serena who was getting up from the fall. She didn't have time to block. SHe took the blast and fell. She faded back to her normal powere...she was defeated.   
  
Lope shook his head and he was back to normal. "SERENA!" He yelled. He flew down to where the blast had hit. It was now a giant crater. He knelt by Serena. He took her head in his arms and hugged her. He had done this.  
  
"Lope..." She gasped. Lope looked down at her. "The reason I said no was because I didn't know what you would do when I told you that I was a Saiyan." Lope felt his tears start to go down his cheek. "But now that you know...yes..." Then she was dead. She had died in Lope's arms answering his proposal. Lope heart was crushed. Everyone he cared for was down and dying. It was up to him. He remembered the Tournement Incident. He could let his emotions go. Serena was dead, and he wouldn't let anyone else join her. "PROX!" He yelled.  
  
Prox looked down at Lope crying over Serena, and smiled. He had no emotion at all. He saw Lope stand up and yell his name. Prox sat and watched in awe. Lope had charged up his gold energy field, but that wasn't what was amazing. With his gold energy field, was the red kawoken. Prox was familiar to this attack, but with super saiyan powers? No one's body could survive it. BOOOM! There was a smog drowning the battle field. Prox smiled. He thought he was right. He thought.   
  
As the fog cleared, Lope stood there, as strong as anything earthly possible. His gold hair had grown down to his ankles, and now had black streaks in it. His energy field seemed to be battling itself with the colors of red, yellow, and white. Lope's eyes were now emotionless, like Prox's. Lope also looked bigger now. His muscles had grown to. He was the strongest thing in the universe. He was a Saiyan God. Prox didn't stand a chance...  
  
Author's note: Sorry for the wait! But it's all good! After I am done with this final fight, look for the Christmas Movie! (Ok it's not really a movie, but it's like a movie with the DBZ people. You know has nothing to do with the show story line. Well THanks fo rbeing with me after so long!) 


	11. Prox's Fall

Dragon Ball Intensifies: The Prox Saga   
  
  
Chapter 11- Prox's End  
  
  
  
Lope stood with his energy field blasting anythign it touched. He was strong, probably too strong. But Prox too was strong. He had the power of Super Saiyan stage 2 times 2. Plus the energy of every one else. Lope would avenge their pain.  
  
"Prox, Mehia unlocked my Super Saiyan 2 powers, and you have unlocked something far worse. I have now become the god of all Saiyans! I am the Saiyan God!" Lope yelled. Prox couldn't take this anymore! He flew towards Lope. He swung a punch at him and Lope... disapeared...   
  
Prox turned around and saw Lope's own fist going towards his face. WHAM! Lope's fist went through the head of Prox. He wasn't dead but close to it. With one punch Lope could defeat the evil Tyrant. But he chose not to. He let Prox recover. Prox got up and stood before Lope.   
  
WHAM! Lope kicked him in the gut. He grabbed Prox's head and flew upwards. After reaching about 50 feet in the air, he flew down to the ground ramming Prox's head in the ground. He didn't want to kill Prox, just wanted him to wish he was...  
  
Lope lifted Prox's limp head out of the ground. He was knocked out. Lope then picked him up and threw him into the air. While he was in the air he kicked him with all his might. Prox's limp body flew into a mountain. "Prox! Don't give up on me now! Ha ha, I'm barely getting started." Lope began to create a blast. A little black orb appeared in his hand. Others began to circle around him. Thousands of the black orbs then began to circle his hands. Lope put his hands to his side. One on each side. Thousands of orbs in each hand. Lope arched his back as he put much of his own energy into these orbs. He put his hands together and yelled out a single word. "ATALA!!!" He yellled. And with that said he unleashed the power of the blast. The blast hurled towards Prox and collided, instantly dissolveing him. The mountain also blew up with Prox. And with that, the evil tyrant of Prox was dead.   
  
Lope flew down to Serena's limp body. He had power now. Maybe as much as the dragon... Lope picked up Serena's limp body and carried her to an alter that remained in the temple. He laid her on the altar and held her hands. He began to concentrate all his energy into his hands. He had no idea if it would work or not. But it did. Serena was breathing in seconds. Lope had given her most of his power, but not all of it. He couldn't go Saiyan God anymore. Serena smiled and looked at Lope. Lope smiled back. He was still Super Saiyan 2. Lope's gold hair was shining on Serena. Lope bent down and kissed Serena and they stayed in that moment in what seemed like forever...or maybe a few seconds before...  
  
"Ahhh. How cute!" They both broke the kiss to see Joey and the rest of the gang standing right there watching them. Tycho was carrying Zana due to her leg wound. Lope looked down at Serena again and kissed her again...  
  
****Time Goes by 3 months later  
  
Lope and Serena break their first kiss as a married couple. They walk down the aile of the church and leave in Lope's blue mustang on their honeymoon to Earth.  
  
"Wow! But who does that make the leader now?" Joey asked as the couple drove off. "I guess you ol' buddy." Zana said as she nudged him. Joey smiled as the two new husband and wife drive off into the sunset.  
  
  
Author's Note: Christmas special will be out tomorrow on CHristmas! 


End file.
